Madagascar: an adventure in human form
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: Alex and his friends are now human, but not ordinary humans, but mutants, and when Marty turns 15, they live an incredible adventure, going to the beaches of Madagascar to the hot plains of Africa and ultimately to Europe with a circus , and still find several, humans savages and in the end what will they choose?
1. the start

_New York ,year of 2005 ... _

In Manhattan live 4 friends, they were a little different from other youngsters of the same age, the leader of the 4 friends was a young man of 16 years, his appearance was of a thin boy, with a hair like the mane of a lion with a vest brown, dark brown shirt with a drawing of the African continent, blue pants and brown shoes with yellow, with blue eyes and his name was Alex.

His best friend had the appearance of a thin boy swarthy and with a hair striped like a zebra, had a black shirt and vest and white pants with black stripes, his shoe was black with white and with green eyes and his name was Marty, the girl in the group,her skin was a little clearest than Marty, your hair is big and black with, brown eyes, dark purple blouse and pants and black shoes and she is a little obese her name was Gloria, lastly was a boy loudly, with blonde hair, green eyes and wore glasses, a shirt big yellow with a necktie with brown spots like a giraffe, his pants were yellow, and black shoes and had the name of Melman and all 4 had one thing special, his DNA it was half human, and, half animal.

They lived in the same apartment, but did they entertainment all the days, the people of New York believed they were a missing link, because they since they were born had this 'animal side',the 4 lived in a kind of prison, because they never could have fun, by the mornings be the entertainment of the people, in the afternoon study and night to get stuck inside the apartment with 10 guards at the door to not leave anyone exit.

But today is the anniversary of 15 years of Marty, everyone was getting ready to go to the zoo, Melman and Gloria were coming out of the apartment with the security guards.

Gloria question to Melman: "Melman, Alex still did not wake up?"

Melman said: "no, but you knows that Alex always wakes up late"

And Gloria says: "I just hope he not be late like of the last time"

Melman says: "I'm sure that this time he will not be late"

Gloria says looking at the clock: "oh my god, we will Melman, if not we'll be late!"

and the two, run towards the zoo and the bouncers,shout: "Hey!" and they run after them.

* * *

_In how much this in room at Alex ... _

Alex was dreaming of steak and suddenly the alarm burrow, and Alex scared, skips and holds the claws on the ceiling, but then back to the floor and see the hour and yells: "10 hours!, I'm delayed " And then he vesture a dark brown shirt with a drawing of African continete along with the brown vest, blue jeans and a brown shoe with yellow, then he opens the door with force and ends up breaking the door (he has the strength of a lion) and says: "sorry" but then runs into the kitchen and eat a raw steak, and Alex magpie a puppet of plush from himself curled in as a gift and grabs the bicycle and walks to the zoo.

* * *

_At the zoo early in the afternoon ... _

All were at the zoo, less Alex, security guards were also in the zoo, Marty ask already worried: "where's Alex?",

Gloria says: "I told you so, he was late again", but then suddenly Alex appears and tells almost breathless: "sorry...by the delay, I had a small problem with the security guards of our building"

, Melman says: "well, now that Alex has arrived we started the birthday" and everyone sings: "congratulations to thou, of our zoo and documents from gorilla and smell of monkey man", and the two mutant half-human and half, monkey said:" that lack of education! "

Marty says: "arrives, you guys are embarrassing me and are embarrassing yourselves" and Alex says:'' who are you talking about, we trained this song all week, I mean these bouncers did not help much, "says Gloria taking the cake: "let's, make a wish, sweet" and Marty ,erases the sails and Alex asks, "then what you wished? " and, Marty replies: "I can not talk" and Alex says: "please,"

Marty says: "no, if you do not want to have bad luck I will not tell, now if you want to have bad luck .. "and Gloria says:" for the love of god Marty, in the good that can happen? "and, Marty says:'' okay, I wanted... might go... to nature, "and Alex says fall backwards:" to nature oh! "Melman gets choked up and Marty says:" I did not say it was bad luck "

Alex says: "to nature?, this is the worst idea I've ever heard,"and Melman spits the tongue-of-mother in law and says,with coughing: "it is definitive anti-hygienic" and Marty ,question: "the mutants, half human and half penguin are going , why can not I? "and Alex says: "these mutants are psychotics" and Marty says:"we just imagine going back to nature, fresh air, open space, a place where mutants are not used as entertainment for humans, where mutants can live in peace"

and Glora says: "I heard that have open space in Connecticut, and Marty, not there is a place for mutants, only because we have special powers, humans think that we do not have feelings,and that merely,of us are freaks of nature"

Marty asks: "Connecticut?", And Melman says, "you have to go to Grand Central, then catch the Metro North train to the North?"and Marty asks: "just get the train?, hypothetically " and Alex question, starting the get angry: "Marty, what Connecticut has to offer!"and Melman replies: "mad cow disease and freedom" and Alex says ,being sarcastic: "Thank you, Melman" and Marty says: "no, seriously, I just I wanted ..."and Alex says picking up the steak: " is seeing this? , this is a highly refined food that not found in nature, and if you take the mad cow disease,you dies crazy! "

and Marty asks: "you stopped to think that life can be more than eating steak Alex?, and what the problem is in dying crazy?" and Alex tells to the steak: "he did not mean this darling" and Marty asks, "but you guys are not bothered in not knowing what life is like away from this city full of cruelty? , and Alex, you're pretending that this steak is a girl because you never had a girlfriend in your life! "

and Alex gets embarrassed and says: "what's the problem if I never had a girlfriend, and also no girl likes me because I'm half human and half lion" and then everyone talks: "no" and Alex says: "Look, we're just having a conversation and you is all dirty in your face "and Marty makes a sad look, clean the face and says:" thank you, galley, thanks for the feast, seriously "and everyone returns to the apartment, and Marty goes toward the machine racing and Melman question: "What is bothering him?"

and Gloria says: "Alex, you should talk to him, go there give some advice" and Alex says: "I've given a plush doll, I can not do better than that" and Gloria says: "Alex", Melman says: "I already know where this will end, it's getting late, I think I'll ..."and Melman fall asleep on the living room floor, Gloria and Alex speak for signs and then Gloria says, "he is your best friend '

Alex says: "okay, I'll talk to him" and Gloria says, climbing the ladder, "good night, Marty" and he replies: "Good evening, Gloria" but Alex is caught off guard when Gloria throws a bucket cold water on it but luckily Alex uses an umbrella, and then Gloria goes to his room (a curiosity Gloria has a giant aquarium in room), Alex thinks for a moment and says, looking out the window "that day, serious, nothing can be better than that, you know, yes can, the stars appeared, you will not find a star like so in nature "and Marty says:" helicopter ",

Alex says:" Marty, friend, we all think the grass the neighbor is greener, understand, I too do not want to be called aberration but this is an impossible dream "and Marty says:" Alex, look at me, I'm 15 years, I am teenager, and I'm dreaming of one day live in peace without being called of strange, and yet half of me is a zebra and not know if I'm white with black stripes or black with white stripes "

and Marty sits next to Alex, and Alex says with a smile: "Marty, I'm thinking of a song" and Marty says: "Alex please not now" and Alex says "yes, it's a wonderful song I think you know "and Alex starts singing and Marty says" no, stop it!, I'm not listening "and Alex sings:" can spread the news, "Marty says:" I do not know you, "Alex continues:" I'm leaving today, we are the best there is here, "and Marty says:" it's funny, who is? "and Alex says: "come on, you know the lyrics, two little words" and Marty says: "New York", and then the two, sing: "New York", and a neighbor shouts "shut your mouth, I'm sleeping!, not all are aberrations who do not sleep at night! "

and Marty says: "I'll break you whole, heard idiot!" and another neighbor yells: "You and who else, the boy zebra!" and Alex yells: "if disturb he, will carry a beating from me, Howard!" Alex says: " heard his human grumpy with zebra stripes, are a perfect match, you and I"

, and Marty says; "surely no doubt, "Alex then asks," what will you do?, escape to nature all alone? "and Marty replies "no," Alex says, "great", Marty ends: "you and me", says Alex shocked: "what?" Marty says: "we, us together, Grand Central is at the end fifth Avenue, we'll take a train heading north, back in the morning and nobody will ever know "

Alex question laughing: "are you kidding, right?" and Marty responds a little sad: "is, I am, of course I'm joking, talking seriously, as we'd grab a train?" Alex says relieved: "do not do that anymore, you scared me," says Marty yawning: "I think I'll to bed "and Alex says:" I also, have to reload my powers for tomorrow that is the day of the elderly, I have that roar like a lion, to give them a fright "after Alex goes upstairs and walks toward his room with no door and Marty lying down on the couch says: "good night, Alexinho"

, and when Alex comes in the enters room and try to sleep and suddenly hears the sound of the neighbor and says,'' the neighbor forgot of Disconnecting the radio again!, "says Marty and throwing an arrow on the radio:" okay, I'll handle this, "and then Alex says," better "and sleeps, and Marty, leaving speaks a ticket leaving the apartment:" sorry, friends, but I do not want to be a freak "and then goes away.


	2. Marty in the city and the problem

_3 hours at dawn on Saturday... _

Melman entered the room of Alex and said: "Alex," and he remove your finger from the mouth and Melman question: "you suck your finger? ", Alex a little embarrassed asks: "which happened, Melman? ", and Melman says: "you know that I have one infection and that I get up every 2 hours, I went to pee and, I looked at the living room where Marty sleeps, which I do not usually make, do not know why, but I looked and ... "Alex question running out of patience, "what? What's going on?" and Melman says: "is Marty, he's gone" and Alex in shock asks "disappeared! what you mean gone?"

and Melman says pulling the arm of Alex: "I will show you," and when they were coming down the stairs Gloria opens the door all wet, and sleepy: "what happened?" Alex responds with fear: "Marty is gone! "Gloria, question:" but how?, has 10 security guards at the door of the building, as he might have gone? "and Alex says: "that's what we'll discover," and the three descend the stairs, Melman sees a small hole in the wall and says, "how long he's working on it? Marty! Marty!" and Gloria says, "

Melman, he could not go through this hole," Alex yells destroying the couch with his claws looking Marty "Marty? Marty?" Gloria says: "it makes no sense, where did he go?"and Alex yells: "Connecticut!," Gloria says: "speaks seriously" Melman says panicking: "this not!, which we will do?, we have to tell to someone" and Alex runs to the kitchen, pick up the phone, calls and says: "hello?, mutants unaccounted!, have a human zebra, on the way to Connecticut and we need ..."

the cop says, only listening roars: "hello? hello?" and Alex throws the phone the window and says: "we can not call humans, they will be angry, will surely put Marty in a maximum security prison, do not if bites the hand that feeds you",Gloria says: "is true, especially if is a mutant" and Alex sees a note on the table, picks up and says, "My God!, is a ticket of the Marty!", and on the ticket was, written:

_To my friends_

_ Friends sorry, but I can not stand it anymore being called a aberration and will never be free, and so I'm going to Connecticut, I will return soon and Alex do not come looking for me!_

_signed, Marty. _

After reading Alex says: "we have to go after him, he this confused and sad, we have to stop him before that he make the biggest mistake of his life ..." Alex walks to the window and says, "he must be lost, cold, confused and trying to flee to avoid being called a aberration, pity the Marty. "

* * *

_In how much this in the streets of New York ... _

Marty was strolling through the streets trying to hide the hair (his hair is striped like a zebra) but the people recognized him, because nobody in New York has a striped skin and wears clothing striped like a zebra, Marty sees a woman with a coat of zebra and says: "Marty focus", and he continues to walk the streets.

* * *

_At the output of the apartment ... _

Alex, Melman and Gloria were leaving the apartment and they saw the security guards, Gloria question whispering:_"Alex, as we will we go through these guards? " , _and Alex replied "do not worry, I take care of the guards" and he slowly approaches of the guards and passes the talons, the guards looked to Alex and tried to use stun guns but Alex avoidant and catches the extinguisher fire and then threw in the guards and they stayed unconscious,

then Alex says: "come on, these guards will wake up soon" and then allowed, the exit of the apartment, with afraid Melman says: "one of us has to stay here in case he return", Gloria says: "Not now!, this is a task force, everyone has to go along"

Alex asks: "what is the fastest way to Grand Central?"and Melman responds: "pick up Lexington",Gloria yells angrily, "Melman!" Melman gets scared and says "okay,we'll get in the Lexington, ",Alex question:" and Park? ", and, Melman, speaks running around with Alex and Gloria: "is double hand and the signs do not match", and suddenly the mutants monkeys-human appeared and Mason says: "Tom Wolfe is performing a lecture in the Lincoln Center" and Phil speaks for signs,and Mason responds: "of course we will play shit in him "and the two follow Alex, Melman and Gloria.

* * *

_In the ice rink near the Grand Central ... _

Marty was skating on the ice rink, he took a leap perfect but when he tried skating backwards, slipped and fell, and suddenly a 15 year old boy with black hair with a white coat and brown pants appeared and asked Marty the by helping stand up: "Marty, are you okay?" Marty responds by asking: "Harry?, what are you doing here?", the boy replied: "I was walking until I heard a noise and when I arrived I saw it was you but this hour of dawn you and his friends do not are trapped inside in the apartment? "

and Marty replies: "yes, but I'm running away to Connecticut, and I need help to get into Grand Central," Harry says, "I'll help you, and I also want to run away, my life with my stepmother is a nightmare "Marty says:" Harry, you'll just help me get into Grand Central but then will have to go home, "Harry sad question:" Why?, I also can not stand this town "

Marty says: "because I do not want to put you in trouble, and you have a life here, I do not, look at me, I'm half human and half zebra, I have no future here," Harry says; "please Marty let me go with you, "and Marty sighed in defeat and says," okay, but when you feel better, back to New York, we will now, "Harry said with a smile:" Grand Central, is 5 streets, of here, so we have to run, "and Harry pulls the arm of Marty and the two, run back to the streets.

* * *

_In the __subway_ station ... 

Alex and Gloria were searching the subway to Grand Central, Alex asks: "knew that should we have picked the Park,by here really is the path faster?" Gloria says, "I do not know! Was what Melman said"and Melman exits,of the bathroom and says: "hey guys! there has some incredible sinks for people if wash and look"and Melman, stretching his enormous tongue (even though he is a human, but is also a giraffe) and says: "mints of grace" ,Alex picks the mint of the tongue of Melman and throws away, and says: "This not, is a, school trip, is a urgent mission to prevent that Marty destroy life itself, where is the meter?"

and suddenly they hear a noise and Melman says: "he's coming", the, three look but do not realize that the metro was standing behind them and almost an accident happened, Melman looks back and yells, and Gloria asks, "what to Marty told you?, I asked you to speak with him, "and Alex said trying to defend himself:" I spoke!, I do not understand, he said:come on, and I said: are you crazy?, "and he continues speak while he was entering the subway: "He said: I am 15 years old and he is human- zebra,and that he is black with white stripes and we Sing" but people came out running and screaming and Melman accidentally ended up arresting his foot in the door but when the Metro subway started walking, he managed to release the foot.

* * *

_On one of the streets of New York ... _

Harry and Marty were walking the streets, and Marty sees a police horse, and says: "Harry, this horse can help us", Harry asked: "but Marty, he is a horse, how will you ask him?" Marty replies with a raised eyebrow up: "Harry, I'm a mutant, I can talk to animals, after all half of me is a zebra,I thought that you knew,of this ", and Harry says: "I forgot," Marty speaks: "let's go"

, and the two they approach the horse, and Marty asks, "Do you know how to arrive at Grand Central?" and the horse responds, "you have that turn around, and descend, the West 42, left, after Vanderbilt if arrive in the Chrysler building you walked too", and Marty says: "Thank you officer," Marty says, "saw, was not so hard "and Harry says:" but it is a little strange you talk to a horse and ... "Marty was crossing the pedestrian faicha with the sign still red and the horse yells: "wait for the signal!" and the horse after whispered:"boy weird crazy"

The communicator of the officer human asked: "said: a mutant?", And the officer responds: "That's right, one of the mutants escaped and, are is in front of me, I can shoot?" and other officer says by the the communicator: "negative" and the officer says,:"then I'll need strengthening", Harry and Marty cross the street and continues.

* * *

_On the subway ... _

Alex, Melman and Gloria were in a terrible boredom, Alex saw a man shaking with fear and covering his face with the newspaper, and he yells, "what, drug!" (Whenever Alex gets nervous or angry, he can not speak as a human. And, normal humans understands this as a roar), Alex says, "the Knicks lost again!" and, Melman question: "So are we going?", Alex asks: " he talked:Grand Central Station or spoke was the end point?" and Gloria says: "is, here."

* * *

_And finally in Grand Central ... _

In how much Marty was entering, question: "So this is Grand Central?" and Harry replies: "Yes, can hardly wait to leave this town," Marty says impressed: "We are at the central station, is large and central" ,Harry excited pulls Marty's arm and says, "let's see if still has some train for, Connecticut, "and the two, accelerates step for the the plates of notices.

* * *

_At endpoint, in the Grand Central ... _

By the time the subway stopped, Alex, Melman and Gloria left the subway, running, but Melman, slipped and accidentally destroyed the battery of a musician

Alex climbed the stairs shouting "get out of the way!, is an emergency" but people were running and screaming terrified, Alex says "relax, it's not an emergency so urgent", but Alex is caught off guard when an old woman begins attacking him with a remedy,of pepper and then is beaten up with a purse,the old woman kicks the thing that loosens urine and grabs his arm and the throws it forward, Alex almost blind and with pain asks: "what to the lady have?"and the old woman the knocks on the head with her purse, Alex says: "control themselves, ma'am," and he goes away,the old woman,by doing grimace says: "boy- lion, bad!"

The loudspeaker says:_"train to Connecticut, departed", _Marty speaks with anger: "that anger !,we lose, The Express , now we have to catch the train parador," and suddenly Alex grabs Marty and yells: "I found him!", Gloria says: "he encountered him!" and she runs toward them, Melman again slips and the old woman, knocks, Melman with the purse and he completely loses his balance, and then knocks his face in the clock and says: "I'm fine"

Marty confused question: "What are you guys doing here?"and Alex hugging Marty responds: "I'm happy to have I found you," and Gloria says, "were just worried," Alex asks: "Harry?, what, Harry doing here? "and Harry says: "I'm going to Connecticut with Marty"and Marty says: "Do not worry, I'm fine," Alex says: "okay?, he's okay, great!, hear that? he's fine, that good, because ... "

And Alex strangles Marty asking: "I wonder ... ,how could do this to us?, I thought we were friends!" and Marty says almost suffocated: "what's the problem?, would I go back" and Alex speaks strangling: "you two, never more do that, are you guys listening?"and Gloria asks: "heard?, Harry, I never expected this from you, run away from home to travel to Connecticut with Marty, is just dumb!"

Melman talks with the clock still stuck in head: "our time is running out," and Gloria says, "oh Melman, you broke the clock," and Alex speaks still strangling: "never more do that again!"and Gloria pulling the clock says: "let's Melman pull on!" and all the police of the city appear, the mutants human-penguin loosens the newspaper and skipper speaks lifting your arms up: "someone us ratted out!", and all the cops and firemen pointed weapons for the mutants, the mutant human-penguins have walked slowly towards Alex, Melman, Gloria, Marty and Harry, and skipper speaks: "cute, and fluffy, boys, do not make hasty moves, if no they shoot! "

the mutants human-monkey were taking money from betting, but the police pointed guns at them and Mason lifts his hands up and whispers:_"If you have poo, throw it now", _and, Marty whispers:_"are the humans" _and then speaks: "goodnight, policemen", Alex whispers:_"you will not speak now, ok?, you is not good with words, and shut up!" _

and then speaks: "goodnight, policemen", Alex whispers: "you will not speak now, ok?, you is not good with words, and shut up!"and Alex says: "alright?, know, it's alright, it's just an internal problem, my friend freaked here, it happens to everyone,the big city, messes with all of, he gave a wacko," Marty, says complaining: "I'm not crazy! "and one of the cops takes Harry and says:" boy, you go to your home, it is too dangerous "and Harry says:" let me go!, leave them in peace, they are innocent! "and the cop says: "they're mutants!, has no sentiments!, and are dangerous!"

Alex says: "shut up!, I handle it" and the old woman kicks Alex again and yells, "I got it!", and two officers leads on the old woman although, and Alex kneeling,and with pain says: "Let's take my friend home and forget what happened and we give the case closed ",the cops were getting scared and Alex says," it's okay, I'm Alex the mutant,of the zoo "and Alex lets out a roar, and then Alex asks" what they have? ", and one of the policemen reaches Alex with a tranquilizer, and he starts to get mad and then falls to the ground, Melman, Gloria and Marty are aproximan of him and Alex says:" I'm feeling very esquesito, love you guys, love same "and then he sees hallucinations, and then everything goes black.


End file.
